Konzaru Hyuga
Konzaru Hyuga Appearance Konzaru Hyuga has dark spiky blue hair that looks wild and carefree and his eyes are bright white,a classic trait from the Hyuga clan. His skin is tan from the constant training in the sun. Although, as intimidating he might seem from a first glance, Konzaru is a kind soul. He wears whatever seems appealing to him that day, however on most days he wears a dark top and bottom with a black skirt bottom. He wears black gloves to help support his punches when training his taijutsu. Personality Konzaru is kind and intuitive, he can see through most people and have a feel for who they are just by the first impression, most of the time anyway. Konzaru looks intimidating at first glance but is a kind soul and always seems to find the good out of any situation. He doesn't show any emotion of sadness or anger to the public, he deals with these emotions alone by training and meditation. He seems to always have an aura of peace around him and always focuses on the task at hand and keeps a cool mind and looks at both sides of all situations before speaking his mind. Konzaru is straight forward but respectful, stern and structured with a level of peacefulness that tends to flow out of him. Konzaru is a selfless person and will always put others before himself and help those that are in need. Background Konzaru was born and raised in Konohagakure, Konzaru’s father is Koneku who is also a very religious man and very involved in the clan culture. His mother Hinako is not known, Konzaru never knew much detail about his mother’s death other than it happened when he was a child. Koneku has been told very little about his mother and is the one void that Konzaru struggles with on a deep and private level. Konzaru is the only child to Koneku, because of this, his father has become very loving and sometimes a little overbearing. Konzaru is also a great fighter, in fact, he loves to fight; so much so that he trains every day. The art has become a passion for him and is becoming a true warrior. Konzaru’s father has taught him to find his inner peace and show love to those that understand and respect their way of life. Over the summer before he starts his beginnings in the ninja academy his father sent him to live amongst the monks in the temple with knowledge of the mystical mysteries of the world. This temple, in particular, focuses on honing on one's spiritual enlightenment to better understand the mystical world. For 3 months Konzaru trained alongside the monks learning about inner peace and helping others. The ways he would learn would be by washing dishes, cleaning the temples and listening to the monks' teachings. Overtime what seems to be a boring educational summer trip turned into an experience that would spark a desire for him to learn and understand the mystical ninja world. This sparked a desire and purpose to protect these secrets and the mystical powers of the world from falling into the wrong hands. Here in this temple is the beginning of Konzaru’s journey to becoming a powerful ninja and seeking to learn more of the world and to become a strong enough ninja to protect it’s secrets and one day become a monk